breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: Crimson Darkness 18/End of Act 1
Breath: Crimson Darkness 18/End of Act 1 Original idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Jacket Mike And we entered Canterlot's palace, everything was destroyed...graffiti, broken walls, barrels on fire, everything was destroyed... "So...what do we do now?" "Simple, I can feel my powers getting stronger right now, slowly, but we can make it stronger..." "May I ask how?" "Simple, this is the entrance, we need to go to the main hall, but don't worry, it's just on that door over there!" We followed her, the main hall didn't look so different from the entrance, it was all destroyed too... "Yes, yes! Perfect! I can feel stronger!" "Cool, but when are we getting teleported?" "Right now! Form a line over there and close your eyes and no matter what, DON'T MOVE!" We obeyed her orders, we formed a line, close our eyes and waited... ---- (Skyblack's perspective) Even with my eyes closed, I could see Twilight glowing and moaning until the whole palace started to shake and rumble... I could hear cups and windows breaking, doors opening and wooden planks being broken, the glowing was intensifying, I could feel myself start to be dragged backwards, like if a strong wind was pushing me, until, I heard a large explosion...I felt myself being throw backwards...but instead of hitting a wall, I fell on the grass... 1st Dimension... I opened my eyes, I could see the blue sky, I slowly started picking myself up, I looked around and everypony was there... We were on a small mountain, and I could see Ponyville miles away...we were on the first dimension... Crimson stared into Ponyville like if he saw a ghost... "It's been a long time..." "I know..." "Man...this is unbelievable...how everything changed...wow...." "Time flies by and we don't even notice, kid..." "So...when are we going to attack Celestia?" "We need to be ready first, because we are going to need to go to her palace and-" "ROCK CLIMBING, AGAIN?!" "No! Calm down, Sky, they made a path that leads to her palace!" "Oh, that's better..." "So...like I was saying, we're going to need to go to her palace and take her down..." "Well, nice job, genius, that we already knew..." "I'm not done talking yet! We need to get there stealthy, and then go loud when we get to her room..." "Sounds okay, but the question is...when?" "I don't know...it's gonna take a while to you guys to preparate phisically and also mentally, because it ain't going to be easy..." "Well, okay...also, does my house exists in this dimension?" "Unfortunately, no... "Dangit, so where will we stay?" "In my house...when I get it back from the fake Twilight, I mean... "So, if there's a fake of you, there is a fake of all of us?" "No, only the Elements of Kindness have it's fakes..." "So...why?" "It's a veeeeeeeeeery long story but I'll give you the short version...the Elements of Kindness are actually, nothing but fakes and replacements of the most brutal criminals ever, that were know as "Dead Eyes" they were so brutal, like, EXTREMELY brutal, that Celestia punished them by sending us to the second dimension, and by replacing them by all this cute and kind version of them...but once again, they're FAKES, and me and Fluttershy are the only real ones at the moment, so yes, me and her WERE "Dead Eyes"..." "Is that true, Flutters?" She nodded..."Yes, it is...I still remember my first kill...it was amazing..." "See? So alright guys, follow me, we need to regain my house back, if we want a place where we can stay..." "Alright!" we all said and started following her... ---- And this is the end of the Crimson Darkness episodes, BUT DO NOT WORRY, their quest are not over! It will continue on Breath: The Fall of Celestia! And remember, I'll be always wishing the best for you, HAVE A GREAT DAY! Continuation: The Fall of Celestia/Beginning of Act 2 Category:Crimson Darkness